


Dragon's Mate

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: Shimada Dragons' Collections [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, prequel to dragon's den, sojiro has noodle dragons too, stillbirth cw, they're red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Emiko Shimada has had a rough day. A rough week. Her husband's (and her's) dragons try to help.





	Dragon's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto - Truth  
Seigi - Justice  
Yuuto - Excellence, Gentleness  
Hanzo - written with the kanji for Rebellion if memory serves
> 
> Truth, Justice - Rebellion, Gentleness

Shimada Emiko stumbled on the lip to her bedroom. Twin red snouts looked up from where they lay ‘warming’ her pillow. She sunk to her knees holding her belly. Makoto and Seigi uncurled from one another and wove through the air close to the floor.

“Hello little ones.” She greeted them weakly, holding out a palm for them to scent. First Makoto, Sojiro’s bigger spirit dragon (and the one who liked her the best, even her husband admitted it). Then the wise and slow moving Seigi, his scales glittering in orange in rivers down his back and between the ridges on his forehead.

Giving birth to the twins had wiped Emiko out. She had spent too many days in the hospital for everyone’s taste, as apparent in the way her husband’s spirit dragons chirruped and rubbed their scent all about her. She felt a peace settle around herself as her husband’s dearest companions surrounded her in love and silent support. She rested her hand on her now empty belly once again, drawing strength. The dragons looked curiously at where her simple dress bowed out. It had been full when she left. Where did the little souls go?

After nearly a day and a half of labor, two boys came forth from her womb, dangerously small but clinging to life with the strength and stubbornness of a Shimada. Her husband had looked down upon the little bundles of life with a softness and a love she’d secretly worried that he’d lost.

Four hours later there was only Hanzo, the older twin.

After days of pain and months of companionship with the humans inside of her, Emiko grieved in the sterile room of the now-cold hospital. The oyabun held the sleeping infant in his arms, tears dripping down his strong nose and proud chin. Yuuto’s tiny head fit in his father’s palm as his skin slowly turned blue.

They had kissed their child, forever sleeping, goodnight.

Then they kissed Hanzo good morning and held him close.

Her husband’s dragons nuzzled her arms and Seigi settled his weightless coils atop her still swollen belly.

Tears for Yuuto, the gentle and peaceful twin, gathered in her eyes.

Then, with her husband’s (and hers, really) dragons draped about her shoulders she began to unpack.

Clothes went to the servants for laundering, cards went into a shoebox in her futon closet. Stuffed animals given as gifts were pressed into the back of the closet as well. She settled the diffuser on the dresser. A friend had given it to her, to make the her hospital room smell a bit more like home.

The dragons immediately descended on it, heads tilted one way then the other. They coiled about the plastic and flinched back dramatically. Emiko smiled for the first time in days and sat down on the tatami mat to watch the curious creatures.

Makoto flicked his tongue down the mist vent and sneezed, firing himself as far away from the thing as fast as he could. Seigi turned to narrow his eyes on his mistress. Why had she brought this ugly, smelly item into their hoard? She had plenty of incense burners in warm pottery. The dragons had made sure to bring her only the best, and the porous ceramics had felt good on their little feet. Artisan candle holders that felt like life and warmth they had brought unto her.

No. No, this thing. This blue and white plastic THING would simply not do. They began to inch it off the dresser with their coils, innocently looking away from their impending carnage. Emiko chuckled and rescued her gift, settling it in the hallway. This seemed to appease the spirits, who floated out between the doors contentedly.

She smiled and shook her head, unpacking a black picture frame.

Droplets of water had just begun to hit the glass that protected the inked footprints of her new babies when a dragging noise caught her attention. She looked up at where her husband’s dragons had disappeared from.

Makoto was letting out little peeps to his brother, almost like a rower calling the beats. Seigi huffed and finally appeared pushing a sack. His brother had been leading, dragging the lip of the bag while the smaller dragon had been pushing.

Emiko tilted her head.

Then the bag clinked.

Oh dear.

They’d been re-building the hoard that had been her room. It sounded like there was even more this time.

She sighed and settled to her knees for the show-and-tell the little spirits always gave her when they brought her ‘gifts’.

It looked like they’d even broken into the kitchens to add a terracotta teapot and some traditional Japanese style cups. Oh boy, this was gonna take a while. At least it took her mind from her sorrow, and she had the sneaking suspicion that that was part of their purpose in this ridiculous display of gift giving. Her rooms would be theirs again within the week, she could feel it.

Oh well, at least she’d been able to see her tatami mats for a few minutes, just to make sure they were still there before being covered in trinkets and items the dragons had ‘found’.

**Author's Note:**

> Read (and fell in love with) [The Twin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445827) by ScarletKitsune and their idea on how Hanzo has two dragons. My twist is a mix of Look Up And Wonder's logic of Shimadas get more dragons the older they get (thus Sojiro has two) and Hanzo got his twin's.
> 
> Edit: just reread The Twin and oh shit we both picked ‘Yuuto’. I can change it if anybody has an issue with that.


End file.
